


【豪洛】Candy Store No.92

by ImaedaHanami



Category: r1se, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaedaHanami/pseuds/ImaedaHanami
Relationships: 小洛豪
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Massage-  
“来，躺好。”  
任豪给何洛洛取了枕头，对他拍拍床铺。  
少年躺下来，有些坏心眼地笑着，支起两条长腿看着任豪，慢慢把浴袍的系带解开。  
“我的养生馆会员还没过期呢，任总，以后多做做按摩服务呗。”  
“你现在应该脱光了趴下，后背对着我。”  
任豪挤了一点身体乳，两指并在一起，在他小腹露出的肌肤上轻轻打圈。  
“你图谋不轨？”何洛洛被他激得一瞬有点痒，抓住了他的手腕。  
“那你就是自投罗网，被我卖了还替我数钱，徐一宁同学。”  
任豪倾在距他极近的位置笑意盈盈地说。

光裸的。上臂有三段漂亮的肌肉，匀称又健美。  
被痒意激得夹起肩膀时，何洛洛的肩胛骨就向上凸起。两边是蓬勃的力量，中间是待人抱拥抚触的脆弱，整个揽进怀里，在他臂弯里调皮或乖顺地磨蹭着的，就是自己爱不释手的宝贝。  
背沟线条优美又恰到好处的深，往下滑是低吟，往上抚是兴奋。身子打直、腰腹绷起时就有两个深陷的腰窝，能容下他一根大拇指在上边细细摩挲。  
抹完了这片肌肤便抹下一片，像把何洛洛的花瓣统统剥了晾开沁香的蜜一样，空气里甜丝丝的，是玫瑰的味道。  
像燃了香薰，火在他心里，燎的烟都无声无色地罩在他的少年身上，诱他抓一把。啊，竟然是果冻。  
没有香薰，苏醒的爱和欲就是冲动的本源，他的爱和欲望都是他一个人。  
他用呼唤为他盖章。洛洛，何洛洛，宝贝，宁宁。  
占有是烙火印，唤得低沉，合着节奏而有力。  
而此刻不是，香乳在指尖流淌，他对男孩的爱也在他耳边流淌，又变成具象的什么液体，跟他的宝贝呼应共鸣着一起流出来。  
“我够香了，你要不要？”  
一翻身便小鱼一样勾着他颈子，何洛洛低低地笑得勾人。


	2. Chapter 2

-Wave  
嗯——游乐场，公主抱——  
这个游戏只有他能跟何洛洛做。  
任豪重心不稳一下倒在小孩身上，下意识伸手揽他的后颈，怕他跟自己相撞。  
何洛洛神色竟无一点惊慌，对他笑得明媚又灿烂。  
甚至还伸手够了下他的前胸。  
一瞬间真像当着所有人的面把他按在地上做爱啊。  
身后坐在墙上的队友一阵起哄，任豪憋着顿生的念头欲稳身形，不料下一秒身下人的胯就顶在了他腿心上。  
蹦床正海浪般上下摇动，少年眼中闪过一丝恶劣的光，被他眯起的眼睛捕捉到了。

而晚上，他贴着少年的耳朵亲口戳破他的秘密，命令着他，摇呀，动啊，把这张床当蹦床用。  
宝贝，真浪，下面没东西，还这么能摇屁股。  
何洛洛的身子上下起伏，是自己动着，也被他倾压带动着。声音也上下起伏，音调起伏着，情绪也起伏着，一会儿生气似的挣扎，一会儿委屈得呜呜咽咽，一会儿仰着头忘情地叫。  
他看见海了。他抱着他的小孩，在自己施加给他的暴风骤雨中，给他一个又一个绵长的深吻。  
而身下的波浪依然颤动起伏着，中心热烈地收缩不止，包夹吞吐着他的欲望。


	3. Chapter 3

-Lolipop  
摩天轮，热气球，三面兽，小猪，小斑马。  
欢乐谷的甜食铺有华夫饼，有冰淇淋，还有草莓味的棉花糖。  
回了家一进门便开始无休地痴缠，何洛洛扣着任豪的手，张着嘴巴要他亲。  
十八岁的小男孩，是他独属的小巧精致的游乐场，跟他独处在樱桃为名的房间里。  
嘴唇是棉花糖，舌头是果汁杯，下面是棒棒糖。他的甜食铺对他开张，盛情邀请，套餐绑定，果汁把棉花糖融化了，甜果味一丝一阵地沁入他嘴里。  
软软的身子，糯热的吐息，少年啄着他的唇尖低低地喘。  
惹得他要光明正大地闯进棒棒糖的仓库里去，抵住那道炙热的门，用自己的糖棍和小孩换。  
那对亮闪盈水的眼睛望着他，直盯进他心里，说，哥哥，洛洛要吃糖。  
他喂他，喂他一整晚，送给他棒棒糖，把热度送进他身体里，揉捏礼物交换处两瓣柔软的雪团。  
他想，全世界的棒棒糖加在一起也没有他的小男孩甜。  
他想，可惜，这方成年的身子现在一次只能咽进一根。  
又有什么关系？他有的是时间去等，去帮助他的宝贝，把他那吃糖用的地方慢慢扩张。


End file.
